Whimsy The Brave
Whimsy The Brave is the twentieth episode of the second season. Plot One quiet morning, Bill and Ben wake up from a good night's sleep and they are ready for adventure, but they don't know what kind of adventure they're going to have. Tad arrives looking a bit worried and tells Bill and Ben when he woke up, he saw something he has never seen before. Rose knows what the thing is but she won't tell Tad and he tells the flowerpot men that after he said her thorns are horrible ugly sharp things, she refused to talk to him. Tad asks Bill and Ben to ask Rose what the thing is while he hides in his pond so the three of them go through the fence to next door's garden. The thing that Tad saw is a stepladder and Rose tells Bill and Ben that people climb up the steps. Bill asks Rose why people climb up stepladders but she doesn't know and that gives Tad an idea for an adventure - a climbing adventure. Bill, Ben and Tad try to climb up the stepladder but then they fall back down again. Bill wants to climb a mountain so he, Ben and Tad set off to find one. In the flowerpot men's garden, Bill, Ben and Tad all find things to climb but Weed doubts that they'll find mountains in the garden so the flowerpot men and frog keep on looking. Bill, Ben and Tad go to the shed where there's plenty of things to climb, but they don't think it's much of an adventure as they've climbed in the shed before so they look for something they've never climbed. All morning, Thistle has been playing tricks on Whimsy who is trying to get home to the cellar. Thistle starts shouting boo at Whimsy and Boo the hedgehog arrives thinking Thistle is shouting at him. Bill, Ben and Tad arrive and Whimsy comes out of the kennel realizing she has been tricked all this time so Bill and Ben kindly offer to take her home. On the way, Tad notices Thistle's roots poking out of the ground and starts pulling them to pay Thistle back for tricking Whimsy. When they get the cellar entry and Whimsy goes into the cellar, Bill, Ben and Tad see a great big pile of things that go right up to the roof of the house. The three of them believe the pile is a mountain so Tad starts climbing it, but when he gets to the top, he notices how high up he is and grabs hold of the drainpipe feeling all scared. Scamper arrives wondering what's going on and when Ben tells her that Tad is stuck on the roof, Scamper climbs up the pile to help him, but Tad is too scared to let go of the drainpipe because he's worried he might fall. Pry flies down onto the roof wondering if Tad is enjoying his climb and when Scamper tells her what's happened, Pry offers to let Tad climb onto her back so she can fly him to the ground, but Tad is still too scared. Whimsy comes out of the cellar wondering what's happening and when Bill and Ben tell her, she scuttles up the pile to help Tad and the flowerpot men are amazed at how brave she's being. Tad is still too scared so Whimsy goes back down as she has had an idea. Whimsy spins a very strong cobweb around Bill, Ben, Scamper and Pry like a safety net and goes back onto the roof. Tad is also too scared to jump as well as let go of the drainpipe so Whimsy makes him let go by tickling him. Tad lands on the safety net cobweb, bounces up and down and lands on the cellar door. Pry congratulates Whimsy for being a hero and Whimsy says she was only trying to help. Tad says all of that was brilliant and that he was only pretending to be scared, he asks if he can climb back up the pile and do all of that again but everyone says that he can't. Soon Bill and Ben are back in their flowerpots telling Weed about their adventure, she says she's glad that they had an adventure but it nearly ended very badly and Bill and Ben agree, then they think about Whimsy and are thrilled of how brave she was to help Tad get down from the roof. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Whimsy * Tad * Thistle * Boo * Scamper * Pry * Rose Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel (not seen inside) * The Cellar (not seen inside) * Next Door's Garden Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill and Tad * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben and Boo * Eve Karpf as Weed, Whimsy Thistle, Scamper, Pry and Rose Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 2 episodes Category:Episodes written by Chris Allen Category:Episodes without slowcoach